


Tight Fit: aka The Plumber's Crackfic

by jellyfishsodapop



Series: Tight Fit [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Oorsprong loves this, Rimming, Trapped, dubcon elements, slight humiliation, stuck, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your sink springs a leak at 9pm? You call the 24 hour plumber, naturally. Servicing pipes is his specialty, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fit: aka The Plumber's Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



> Guided by youtube videos, fueled by gin and tonics, presented after 2 days of sleep dep, and enabled by [oorsprong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong), I submit this knowing full well that I shall be trailblazing a brand new path to hell. See you there, sinners.

The first thing Hux noticed was the water pressure getting lower by the minute until just a trickle was coming out of the faucet. Turning the taps off and on did nothing and he cursed under his breath. At least most of the dishes were already done. The next thing Hux noticed was the pool of water slowly forming around his feet and spreading outwards. Crouching down, he opened up the doors under the sink and shut off the valves only to realise the problem wasn't there as water steadily seeped from somewhere behind the wall. Clearly this was more trouble than Hux could manage on his own and a plumber would have to be involved.

Down in the basement, Hux shut off the main water supply to keep damage minimal before heading back upstairs and searching the directory for plumbers in the area that did night calls. He entered the number that promised 'fast 24 hour service!' and hit send, someone picking up after only two rings. The voice on the other end was deep and pleasant and Hux got the impression this was the son of the company's namesake. After describing the problem, the man on the other end said he could be there in fifteen minutes, which was just enough time for Hux to mop up the kitchen and clear aside some of the countertop.

Sure enough not fifteen minutes later, a van pulled up in front of Hux's house, the old fashioned font proclaiming it to be Snoke's Plumbing and Restoration (a family business for 60 years). Hux was tidying up a little, not that his usually impeccable house needed it, but it was something to do while he waited. When the knock on the door came, Hux opened it and invited the man inside.

"Thank you for showing up so quickly. You're the one I spoke to on the phone, yes? Good. Right this way." The man was younger than Hux expected, maybe his mid to late twenties and tall, taller than Hux and with a purposeful stride as Hux led him to the kitchen.

Once there, Hux described the incident in a little more detail and he watched as the plumber went down on a knee and peered under the sink.

"I'll need you to turn the main back on to see where the leak is Mr...?"

"Hux. Just call me Hux. And you are?"

"Kylo Ren."

Hux gave the man a quizzical look. "So you're not Snoke's son?"

Sitting back on his heels, Kylo glanced up at Hux with a lopsided grin. "No, I'm his apprentice. Neither of his kids wanted to take over the family business, so here I am." 

Hux nodded and headed downstairs to turn the water on and after a few seconds, he heard Kylo shout to turn it back off. Once it was off again, he headed upstairs to find Kylo crammed halfway under the sink and muttering to himself.

"What was that?" Hux's eyes were drawn to the little strip of skin where Kylo's tshirt had ridden up a bit, a couple of dark freckles visible there. Cute.

"I'm probably going to have to cut a hole in your wall under here. The issue isn't something I can get to otherwise. Is that going to be a problem?" Kylo emerged from under the sink and glanced up. With one hand he brushed back a hank of hair that had fallen over an eye. "It's going to be a bit loud too, and it's kinda late in the evening, so I'd rather start sooner than later. Or I can come back tomorrow."

"No, no. Tonight is fine, go ahead. Whatever it takes to get things to rights again. I can call out tomorrow if I have to." Checking the time, Hux was pretty sure he'd be calling out as it was a little before nine and normally he'd be getting ready for bed soon. If nothing else, he'd be getting a three day weekend out of this little mishap. 

"Okay. I'm going out to the van to grab a few things and I'll get started straight away." Kylo stood up and dusted his hands off on his jeans before pulling a hair tie out of a pocket and tugging his hair back into a little bun. His shirt rode up again, this time revealing the jut of hipbones just above those low slung jeans and a dusting of dark hair that disappeared below the waistband.

Hux swallowed. 

"Good. I'll be in my office if you need me. First door on the right down the hall." When Kylo smiled, Hux turned on his heel and headed for the sanctuary of his workspace. Once he was seated behind his desk, he let out a slow breath and opened up his laptop to distract himself with work.

The sounds of Kylo working in the kitchen eventually became background noise as Hux focussed on his current project, a sprawling, high tech industrial complex commissioned by an international software firm. They had the capital to burn and they came to the best architectural firm in the country, which Hux just happened to be a partner in. Glancing at the time, Hux noticed it had gotten late, going on midnight. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to his two partners letting them know he'd be out of the office and working from home tomorrow. Just as he put down the phone, he heard Kylo calling from the kitchen.

"Hux? Hey...can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." Saving his latest bit of work, Hux got up and stretched his back out, feeling a couple of vertebrae pop. With a yawn, he made his way to the kitchen to find Kylo halfway under the sink. Leaning against the countertop just above where Kylo was working, Hux looked down at where even more skin was exposed, Kylo's tshirt halfway up his belly and his jeans scrunched down on one side from catching against the door frame. Around him were tools scattered along with bits of copper pipe and a portable arc welder. One heavily gloved hand lowered to switch it off. 

"Is there something you need?" Hux watched as Kylo scooted himself out, pushing the faceplate of his welding helmet up and grinning.

"I'm pretty sure I have everything here fixed. Would you be able to turn the water on?" Kylo took his gloves and helmet off and put them next to his tool box before grabbing the pipe wrench and going back under. "I'll just have to make a few adjustments, tighten things up and I'm done."

A pity, Hux thought as he headed down to the basement, that Kylo would be leaving so soon. Perhaps once the water is back on, he could invite him to stay for a cup of coffee and conversation. Chiding himself, Hux remembered it was probably past midnight by now and the kid would want to go home and sleep. With a turn of the valve, the water rushed through the pipes again and Hux went back upstairs.

At least Hux would be able to finish the washing up and then go to bed with the prospect of sleeping in the next day, a thought that put a smile on his face as he walked over to where Kylo was still under the sink. "Is everything working the way it should?"

"I just have to anchor this to the back wall and seal it up. Noisy, but it won't be a minute." Hux watched as Kylo pushed himself further in, the electric screwdriver making a racket. Taking the opportunity to admire the long stretch of legs again and the tantalising exposure of Kylo's midriff, Hux knew he was being a creepy pervert, but Kylo didn't have to know that.

After a little while, Hux realised it was quiet save for a couple of muffled curses from below, Kylo bracing one foot against the sink frame and trying to work something free.

"Are you okay?" Sinking down on one knee, Hux peered into the cramped space lit by Kylo's lamp but he couldn't see much.

"I, uh...appear to be stuck." With an embarassed laugh, Kylo struggled again but to no avail.

"You're stuck. Are you kidding me?" Hux sat back in disbelief. "What the hell kind of plumber gets stuck under a sink? Oh my god." The laughter bubbled up before he could stop himself. 

"I'm technically Snoke's apprentice and I've only started working nights alone for a month. I got your sink fixed, didn't I?" Kylo's voice was petulant and Hux could almost imagine the pout on that mouth of his. He did have a point though.

It was mean of Hux to laugh but he couldn't help it, not when Kylo tried to dislodge himself again, only to have his foot slip as he swore and then slumped with a dejected sigh. "Sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know...try grabbing my feet? I'll try to twist myself at the same time."

"Yeah, okay. Let me just- " Moving a little closer and grabbing hold of both of Kylo's workboots, Hux braced his knees apart for leverage. "Okay, one, two, three..."

Hux fell backwards with a grunt, a boot in each hand and Kylo still lodged snugly under his sink.

"Well, fuck." Hux dropped the boots and stared at Kylo's feet and smirked at his mismatched socks. From under the sink, Kylo whined pitifully and squirmed. "Is there some reason you decided not to tie your boots before going in to work today or are you naturally predisposed to this level of disaster?"

There was another jerk and a thump, Kylo swearing colourfully before replying. "I wasn't exactly expecting to get stuck under a sink tonight, you know. And for what it's worth, you might have a fancy house but who ever installed your plumbing did a rubbish job of it. I'd suggest a full inspection..."

"By you? I'm almost afraid of what might happen if you got blindsided by my shower or if the tub in the guest bathroom decided to accost you while you weren't paying attention." Hux was barely able to contain the urge to prod a finger into the arch of Kylo's foot, the one with the black and grey striped sock.

It was the foot that had the red and purple argyle pattern that swung out, clearly intending to make contact with Hux.

"Rude."

"So are you."

"I'm the one paying you."

"And I'm the one who actually fixed your sink and therefore earned it."

"Fine. Let me try again." A huff of annoyance and Hux scooted closer, this time hoisting a leg over and straddling Kylo's knees, his hands reaching for the man's waist but hovering just above. There was that tantalising strip of skin right there, more of it available for consideration after Kylo's struggles, but Hux was, if nothing, a man of honour. He would not touch in any capacity without consent. "Okay, in order to get a better hold, I'll have to grab you around your torso. Are you okay with that?"

"Y...yeah, I just want to get out." Another piteous whimper and Kylo struggled again, Hux watching the way his muscles shifted as Kylo turned onto his side the best he could, lifting his lower body slightly to make it easier for Hux to get a grip. He squirmed fitfully again and his shirt rode up even higher. Hux swallowed thickly.

Unbuttoning his shirtsleeves and rolling them up, Hux then leaned down and wrapped one arm under Kylo's waist from around his back, completely ignoring the curve of Kylo's lower spine and how his hipbone peeked above his belt, not at all paying attention to the feel of what seemed like a nice, firm ass pressed against his upper arm, and most certainly not giving any mind to how close his own face was to the bottom of an exposed ribcage, Kylo's laboured breathing making it rise and fall in a hypnotic rhythm, the warmth of his skin radiating against Hux's cheek. 

Looping his other arm around Kylo's front, Hux was all too aware of the feel of Kylo's skin under his palms. It was warm and smooth, broken up by the tiny raised freckles that Hux wanted to linger over, and it was also just inches from his mouth. All Hux had to do was lean forward just a little and...

"Are you ready? Can you just get me out?" Kylo's voice had taken on an urgent, wheedling tone to it, not unlike an unruly child.

"Yeah. Almost. I just need to..." It was utterly self serving, but a more solid grip couldn't hurt as Hux held on tight, his mouth closer yet as he let a soft gust of breath wash over Kylo's skin. The goosebumps that stippled Kylo's skin begged for touch, but Hux was a man of control.

Even with the unmistakable gasp that came from the sink's recesses.

"One, two, three..."

What had Hux slipping back slightly this time wasn't that he had freed the hapless plumber, nor was it his grip faltering, but the considerable amount of skin that was freshly exposed by his struggle. For a solid minute, all Hux could do was stare as he sat back on his heels, his hands planted firmly on either side of Kylo's legs.

Not only had Kylo's pants slid halfway down his hips, but there were two subjects of mild contention in Hux's mind staring him plainly in the face. One was that Kylo's belt had mysteriously come undone between the time Hux had gone downstairs to turn the water back on and now. The second was that Kylo wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"H...Hux?" There was a note of worry in Kylo's voice, but something else, a breathless quality that Hux tried not to read anything into.

"Shit. I'm sorry. It's just that. Uh." When Kylo wiggled ineffectually again, the motion inched his jeans down just a little more and Hux was rendered speechless for a moment as the firm upper swell of Kylo's backside was partially revealed. "Let me. I didn't mean to..." Hux reached for the belt to hoist his jeans back up and fumbled awkwardly, his hand brushing against...oh.

That was when Kylo whimpered again. And rolled his hips. And Hux realised he hadn't bothered moving his hand. 

_"Hux."_ Slim hips rolled against his palm again and Hux's brain stalled. At least his hand knew what to do as it squeezed gently over the rise of fabric just barely keeping Kylo modest. "Hux, _please_."

This was wrong, so wrong. Not only was Hux technically assaulting a man he called to fix his sink, the poor guy was stuck under it now and essentially helpless and Hux was doing some morally reprehensible things to him at that very second. Which Kylo seemed to be responding to in an enthusiastic manner if his half hard cock was any indication.

_Oh._

Another squeeze, this one insistent and purposeful and Kylo moaned as he rocked into Hux's palm. Hux knew he should stop, that he should be actively helping Kylo out from under there and saving him further embarassment, letting him finish his task and sending him on his way, but when Kylo undulated his hips again and shifted so that his barely covered bottom was in Hux's direct line of sight, there was no going back.

It was a really nice ass as far as Hux was concerned, and a heinous crime to keep it in shapeless, baggy jeans. At least they made it easier to pull down, which Kylo seemed to want. As much as he seemed to be responding positively to Hux's touch, there was a need to make certain this was desired, that Hux wasn't just taking advantage.

With a light touch to the base of Kylo's spine, Hux massaged it gently and watched Kylo's back arch. "Are you sure you want this, Kylo?"

"Yeah, I want you." There was no hesitation in Kylo's reply and when he shifted so that the plump swell of his cheeks pushed up in eager invitation, Hux accepted.

Both hands grabbed at Kylo's jeans and pulled them down slow, watching as the rest of his toned, squirming backside came into view with a hum of appreciation. When Hux let his hands drift up over Kylo's ass, a deep moan encouraged more. Never one to turn down such a delighful offer, Hux squeezed and kneaded at firm flesh, watching in mute fascination as Kylo wiggled and pushed his hips back into Hux's touch. 

"You can do m...more if you like..." 

"More?"

"Touch me, your hands, your mouth, your cock. Please, you can do anything..."

"Eager little thing, aren't you? And you don't even care if I get you out of there right now, do you?" Pulling Kylo's pants lower, Hux took a firmer hold of his cheeks, thumbs pressing against the centre just to tease, rubbing lightly along the crease until Kylo whimpered.

"No, I'm...ah- " 

"So I could just sit here feeling you up and you won't mind at all?"

"I like it when..." Hux could almost hear the embarassment in Kylo's voice. So this was his thing, his endearingly awkward brand of seduction. It was awfully cute, though it probably took a certain type of person to respond in kind, and Hux was just that person.

"You like it when you're helpless, caught in place and unable to get free until someone tries to help you and there you are, laid out like a feast for them. Naughty." Perky butt cheeks clenched tight when Hux tried to slip his thumbs further in and he paused. It was part of Kylo's little act, resisting but wanting it anyway and Hux gave it to him. 

One hand drew back and landed a firm slap to one cheek, Kylo gasping loudly as he angled his ass up, begging for more. The other cheek got a smack as well, two pink handprints now decorating Kylo's quivering backside. This time Hux didn't hesitate, prying plump cheeks apart and biting back a moan at the sight of a glistening pink furl.

"You filthy boy. You came prepared for this, didn't you?" Hux gripped at Kylo ass almost cruelly, one thumb dipping a little further in to rub at slick skin. The reply was a ragged moan and Kylo's legs shifting, trying to push himself against the frame to get some friction to his cock. Keeping his thumb over Kylo's hole, Hux slapped his ass again. "Answer me."

"I didn't! I swear, it wasn't until you answered the door. I just. I saw you and- " 

"And what?" 

"I wanted you. I thought you were beautiful."

Heat suffused Hux's face. He'd been called a lot of things in his life, none of them very flattering, but to hear a compliment made him blush up to his ears. It wouldn't do to get flustered, Hux was a man of control and composure, not to be swayed by flattery even if came with a magnificent bottom squirming in his grip.

"Is this a service you provide for all your customers? Is that how you make extra cash on the side, you whore yourself out? Shameful." Another smack had Kylo's ass going from pink to rosy red but Hux's thumb remained in place, pushing up against the tight little hole and feeling it clench under the light pressure.

"No! No, Hux...it's just you. You're the only one I've wanted to- " Kylo paused, his voice taking on an almost wistful quality to it. "I saw you and I couldn't help myself so when I went back to the van to get my tools, I- "

Giving the tight muscle a caress, Hux encouraged Kylo to speak, his curiosity quite peaked. "Go on."

"I prepped myself. Pulled my jeans down and got on all fours. I had two fingers inside myself, imagining they were yours." Another shiver rippled through Kylo's solid frame. "I keep lube with me just in case."

"Just in case you find the right person?"

"Yeah."

"And what made you decide that was me?"

"You're gorgeous and- " Hux almost couldn't hear the rest of the reply. "You looked...lonely."

Momentary insult added weight to the next slap, this one making Kylo tense up and hiss. "Coming from the person who offers himself up to anyone that- "

"Not anyone. You're the first."

"Of many, most likely. You dirty, filthy boy." Hux pushed his thumb in and Kylo whined, pushing back against it but Hux didn't allow more than the very tip inside. "Look at how much you want something inside your tight little hole. Let me tell you, that's not nearly enough lube for what I have in mind."

Lonely. Hux wasn't lonely, he was busy. He had an architecture firm to run, clients to meet, designs to render. He didn't have time for such frivolities like relationships. And who was this plumber to think Hux wanted to change any aspect of that and with him? The impudence was staggering.

"Hux..." The plaintive little whine and the desperate roll of hips brought Hux back to the moment, admiring how Kylo's ass was a nice shade of red. The next time his hand made contact, it was gentle, savouring the heat of Kylo's skin.

"So how many times has this little hole of yours been fucked?" His thumb slid a little further in, the other thumb slotting inside next to it and pulling Kylo open. "Are you eager for my fingers? My cock?" 

"I've told you...you're my first."

Hux blinked.

"Your first...ever?"

"Y...yeah. Is that bad?"

"No, just a bit unexpected." Guilt had Hux regretting his cruelty, easing his thumbs out and massaging Kylo's tender bottom. "I would have been more careful."

"I like what you did. Please don't stop?" Firm cheeks filled Hux's hands when Kylo pushed back to emphasise his desire and Hux could feel his own lust surge at the thought of Kylo choosing him to be his first.

"And this is how you want it? With me, like this?" Leaning down, Hux nuzzled against Kylo's lower back before pressing a kiss there. "You trapped and helpless and unable to do a thing about it?"

Kylo writhed back, Hux grabbing his hips and angling them higher so that he could lick a wet stripe down to the top of Kylo's ass. "Yeah, I've wanted this for so long. Please..."

It wasn't really how Hux was expecting his night to go, but as far as nights went, this one turned from disastrous to quite possibly the best one in recent memory and Hux wasn't about to let it be over any time soon. Especially when he had this glorious specimen of masculinity literally in his hands begging to have his dirty little fantasy acted upon. Hux was happy to oblige and by the sounds Kylo was making, equally pleased to recieve the attention. Further down, Hux pressed his lips to abused skin and kissed over the flaming red handprints in apology, his hands stroking lower and pushing Kylo's jeans down on the way. "Can I take these off?"

"Please, yes." When those long legs came into view, Hux had to bite his lower lip to keep from making a very undignified sound as he practically tore them the rest of the way off and tossed them to the side. There before him lay a delightfully tempting sight, his hands running up over firm calves, fingertips inadvertently finding the ticklish spots behind Kylo's knees, palms feeling the shuddery flex and ripple of lean thigh muscles, back up to the taut curve of Kylo's ass. One hand slipped around front and found Kylo hard and wet, his cock dripping as he pushed it into Hux's hand, but what really made Hux's heart race was the fact that Kylo was a big boy. Big enough that even with his long fingers, Hux only barely got his hand around the heavy shaft. Perfect.

"Eager little thing, aren't you? I have to get a couple of things if I'm going to give you what you need so badly, okay?" Kylo whined in reply and Hux stood, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before heading to his bedroom. It gave him a moment to think about this entire situation and how wrong it was on some levels, and yet he made certain that Kylo's consent was given and as long as that was the case, they were both going to be in for a very pleasant night. With a bottle of lube and a condom in hand, Hux went back to the kitchen with the intent of making Kylo's first time a memorable one.

The sight of those legs tensing and that perfectly muscular backside writhing proved to be much more arousing than Hux could possibly imagine for a situation like this as he stood over Kylo, a foot on either side of him. One hand palmed his own half hard cock through his trousers, his blood running hot at what he was about to do. He sank to his knees and placed the items nearby, his hands drawn to pert cheeks scattered with dark little freckles, his mouth hovering over one of them, breathing across it before flicking his tongue over it and being rewarded with a groan. Thumbs pressed in between and opened Kylo up to Hux's gaze, slick pink muscle waiting to be tormented in the sweetest ways.

"Look at this tight little hole already prepped and ready for my cock. But I'm not giving you that just yet, and you're in no position to object, are you? Trapped and vulnerable and helpless to my whims..." A thumb pressed against the little furl and Kylo pushed back, Hux giving one flushed cheek a pinch before leaning down and breathing over the twitching muscle just to see it clench against the warm air. "You're irresistable, you know that?" Without waiting for a reply, Hux surged forward and buried his face between trembling buttocks, teasing and flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin, his hands gripping tighter when Kylo began to thrash and moan under his assault. The light teasing turned into long, slow drags of his tongue, Hux savouring the texture of tight skin and the musky scent, letting go with one hand to reach down and palm his own trapped erection. When Kylo began to roll his hips back, Hux pressed his tongue deep and was rewarded with a string of curses. Undoing his belt and trousers one handed, Hux pushed them low on his hips and reached for his cock, giving it a couple of slow strokes before reaching for the lube. 

When Hux pulled back, Kylo whined at the loss which made Hux grin as he slicked up his fingers. A pause before pressing them to Kylo's spit slicked hole and Hux used his other hand to give Kylo's hip a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want to come out of there for this?" It didn't seem very comfortable, but even if this was Kylo's dirty little kink, Hux wanted to give him the option of going somewhere more condusive to what he was about to do.

From under the sink, Kylo was quick to answer. "No, I want this, exactly like this. Please, Hux. I need you..."

Another reassuring squeeze and Hux pressed two lubed fingers against tight muscle, massaging it slow until he could feel it relax some before pressing a finger inside. Kylo was hot and tight around it, the muscle spasming as it got used to the intrusion, the sound of Kylo gasping Hux's name making his cock throb. Once Hux could feel him relax further, he began sliding it in and out, Kylo's moans spurring him on. The moment Kylo began to roll back into the unhurried thrusts, Hux added the second finger and began to stretch him little by little, his other hand making soothing passes over Kylo's hip and down his flank.

"Are you enjoying this? Does it feel good?" The response was a ripple of internal muscles and a soft whine that made Hux ache to be buried deep in that ass this instant. "That's it, show me how much you want it, my naughty little boy." Hux bit back a groan and thrust a few more times before adding a third finger and pausing when Kylo made a sound of discomfort. "Shh, I've got you. I'll stop until you want me to continue." Around his fingers, Hux could feel Kylo's body try to accomodate the girth, spasming and clenching until he went slack again. "That's a good boy, you're doing so well for me." When Kylo's hips bore down on him, Hux went deep, thrusting into Kylo's untried hole with more care and patience than he thought he had.

By the time he deemed Kylo ready, the man was a shuddering, keening wreck who was fucking himself on Hux's three fingers as if his life depended on it. Even though he promised himself he'd go slow, Hux couldn't control his desire any more as he slipped his fingers out and wiped them unceremoniously on Kylo's discarded jeans before grabbing the packet and tearing it open to slide the condom on. Dousing himself liberally with the lube, Hux positioned them both so that Kylo was on his side again and he was straddling one of Kylo's legs while lifting the other one up to hook over his shoulder, exposing everything clearly, and Hux had to admit it was quite a sight. Hux could see the thin trickle of precome that had been leaking steadily, drops of it glistening on his black marble tile floor.

Guiding himself to press up against Kylo's ass, Hux rubbed against it teasingly and was rewarded with his name wrapped around a string of curses. "Are you ready? Do you want me to sink into your tight little hole?" Turning his head, Hux nuzzled at the hollow of Kylo's knee, his hand massaging Kylo's thigh. The heat of Kylo's body and the way he squirmed sent a clear message, but Hux wanted to hear him beg for it, to hear that deep, resonant voice crack with urgency. His own body was being pushed to the limit of his control, Hux's body taut and thrumming with pent up frustration he didn't realise he had until now, until he was given the opportunity to vent months (years? he didn't know any more) of suppressed desire. 

"Please _please_ fuck me, Hux, I want you inside me, I want to feel you stretch me out and ruin me, want your cock." Even muffled and breathless, Kylo's voice was raw with need, his body straining towards Hux, trying to bear down on his cock as Hux fought for the last vestige of his control in order to not hurt Kylo. 

A push of his hips and Hux felt the head of his cock become engulfed in tight, pulsing heat, turning his face into Kylo's knee and biting at the tender skin there. "Fuck, you feel so good...so hot inside." He could feel Kylo's leg tense up but it was more to encourage Hux's progress which he gave eagerly. In one slow thrust, Hux bottomed out with a deep groan and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought back the cresting urge to thrust.

"Are you okay?"

"Y...yeah. Hurts a bit, but it's good hurt."

"If you need me to stop, Just..."

"Don't...please don't stop. You can move, you can be a little rough." A pause and Hux could picture the blush on Kylo's expressive face. 

"And you say you haven't done this before." At Kylo's prompting, Hux began to pull back slowly, the drag against his cock a delicious torture.

"H...haven't. Not with another person. I have ahh...toys." 

The thrust surprised them both, Hux snapping his hips harder than he intended, his mind supplying him with the absolutely incendiary image of Kylo with a thick dildo and looking absolutely fucked out. "Is that so? Tell me what you do with them." With fingers still slick with lube, Hux reached for Kylo's cock and dragged a wet finger from base to tip, watching a fat bead of precome well up and hang precariously from the slit before falling to the messy puddle beneath him.

Around him Kylo trembled and Hux knew neither of them would last no matter how much he wanted to draw out their pleasure. Both of them were too wound up for their own reasons. Kylo's voice wavered with embarassment or pleasure, possibly both and it just added to his cute demeanour. "Sometimes I wedge myself between the sofa and the wall, trying to get stuck tight in between and it gets me hard to lie there and struggle a bit...god, Hux...and I like to imagine getting found like that, helpless and unable to get out but instead of helping me, I get taken instead. That's when I push the toy inside myself and...fuck. Hux....Hux, please harder..."

"Fucking hell, Kylo..." At least the underlying worry that Kylo wasn't used to something being in there was cast aside, Hux taking a tighter hold to the leg draped over his shoulder, his hips snapping hard and deep on the next few thrusts as Kylo's cries became louder and more insistent. Teeth nipped at the inside of Kylo's leg, fingers digging in as Hux felt Kylo's heel pressing against his back. He could feel the flutter and clench of muscles around him, the tight heat that pulled him in and wanted to keep him there, the heavy throb of the cock in his other hand drooling a steady trickle of precome. Wrapping his hand tighter around the thick shaft, Hux swiped over the head and smeared the clear fluids around with a fingertip, enjoying the desperate cries, the keening wail when Hux wiggled his fingertip under the foreskin and stroked around the ridge. Muscles clamped tight around his cock and Hux swore loudly, fucking into Kylo harder with punishing thrusts. 

"So how does this feel, then? To have that added embarassment of being in someone else's house and them finding out just how much of a shameless boy you are and acting on it?" Before Kylo could form a reply, Hux took up fast, short strokes on Kylo's cock which pulled a volume of incoherent curses and pleas from him, Kylo's hips moving erratic and desperate. "How does it feel to get caught being absolutely powerless, unable to do anything but lie there and take my cock in your pretty virgin ass?" 

"Yeah, yeah it's- I'm gunna come... _Hux_!" The force behind Kylo's release stole Hux's breath as his cock was squeezed and milked of every last drop of come, his own hand working over Kylo's cock until he was spent and shivering from overstimulation. For a few moments, Hux's mind was a pleasant static hum in the afterglow, sweat cooling on his forehead, hair fallen over an eye, shirt stuck to his back and chest. He kissed Kylo's knee before gently disengaging and lowering Kylo's leg.

"You okay?"

"Mmm."

"Let's get you out of there, yeah?"

"I'm fine, I just have to..."

There was a thump and Kylo shifted, one arm coming into view with his hand extended and Hux grabbed for it. There was no struggle, just a bit of counterbalance as Kylo allowed himself to be tugged forward only to overcompensate and end up in Hux's lap. Long arms looped around Hux's shoulders and before he could say anything, Kylo's mouth was on his, those lush lips just as soft and pliant as they looked. After all that, this was their first kiss and Hux couldn't help but laugh.

Kylo pulled back and Hux could see the blush rising on his cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing. Usually kissing comes before sex, but I'd have to say this was a remarkable exception. Not that I'm objecting." One hand lifted to curl around Kylo's nape, dragging him back into another kiss, this one slower and deeper, Hux's other hand sliding up Kylo's shirt to palm at his chest. Fingers that were still wet with come dragged over a nipple and Kylo's breath caught, Hux taking that plump lower lip between his teeth and tugging gently. Against his belly, Kylo's cock stirred.

Pulling back, Hux looked between them, Kylo a fucked out wreck in just a tshirt and mismatched socks, himself in a sweat soaked button down shirt and rumpled trousers that were halfway down his hips, the condom stuck to his softening cock. Hardly the image of dignity for either of them, but Hux was fairly certain it didn't matter. Not when a complete stranger trusted him with a private, and quite unconventional fantasy. It struck something inside of Hux, a protective instinct that made his stomach knot up and his jaw go tight. The hand around Kylo's nape stroked him tenderly, moving around to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over two neighbouring freckles.

"Tell me that if you want this again that you'll come to me. Not everyone is going to be as indulgent as I am. There are people out there who would take advantage, possibly even hurt you." Kylo tilted his head slightly, those dark honey brown eyes looking at Hux in wonder. "Promise me, Kylo." He had no right to make that demand, but Hux was never one to compromise when it came to fundamental necessities.

For a moment, it looked as if Kylo was about to object, his brows drawing down slightly. "Are you saying that you want to do this again? That you want me?" It was terribly endearing to see the confusion on his face, as if it was impossible to believe that someone wanted him back. 

Hux pulled Kylo close again so their foreheads were touching, a little smile on his lips. "Yes, I'm saying exactly that." It really was a night of surprises, this being the biggest one so far. "Promise me."

But it wasn't like Hux was asking for a relationship. Not that at all. Hux didn't have relationships, he was a busy man with a company to run. This was just...looking out for a sweet, innocent kid with very specific proclivities, that's all. Nothing more.

"I promise." It was an arrangement of convenience and neither of them should think more of it, though Kylo's face lit up in such a way that made Hux's heart beat just a little faster. Not a relationship.

Not even when Kylo surged forward with enough momentum to knock Hux backwards, catching himsef on his elbows before his head could hit the floor. Not even when Kylo devoured Hux's mouth in a searing kiss that made his toes curl in his shoes at the feel of that perfectly aquiline nose pressing into his cheek just right. Not even when Kylo was hard again and grinding against Hux's belly, mouthing his way over to Hux's ear to whisper against it in a voice that was way too sinful for that sweet face of his.

"Take me to bed, Hux. Want you. Again. Please." Begging between kisses was Hux's weak spot and while Kylo didn't need to know that, Hux's body betrayed him all too easily.

"What about work?"

"I already set the message up to indicate I'm out on call. C'mon, please?" Kylo pulled away and sat up to tug his shirt off and Hux didn't bother stifling the moan, couldn't have stopped his hands if he tried, reaching for those glorious muscles and grinning when Kylo leaned into the touch.

"Shower first. We're disgusting. And you have sheet rock dust in your hair."

"So is that a yes?"

"That's a yes."


End file.
